


Archives of Our Own

by thedaggerrose (blessedfetish)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Museums, Smut, and fuck in the archives vault, archives, idk what else to tag, they work at an art museum at their university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedfetish/pseuds/thedaggerrose
Summary: “You what?” Louis asks incredulously.“I dunno, I’ve just always thought it might be hot to fuck in the archives vault,” Harry shrugs, a pale pink flush seeping into his cheeks while he looks anywhere but Louis’ face. He kind of regrets saying anything in the first place.





	Archives of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first thing I've written and completed in literally over a year. coincidentally, I work at an art museum at my school, in the library/archives department; thus, this idea was born out of boredom one day at work. 
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own or claim any ownership over the people mentioned in this work.
> 
> also: please don't fuck in an archives vault, given the chance. there's most likely very important stuff in there and everything is probably covered in dust.

“You _what?”_ Louis asks incredulously.

“I dunno, I’ve just always thought it might be hot to fuck in the archives vault,” Harry shrugs, a pale pink flush seeping into his cheeks while he looks anywhere but Louis’ face. He kind of regrets saying anything in the first place.

“I just—wouldn’t that be, like, unsanitary? There are dead people in there,” Louis says.

Harry just gapes at him.

“There are _not_ dead people in the vault, Lou! There’s just some urns in a few of the archives, it’s totally different. Be more respectful, jeez,” Harry replies in mock-horror, eyes wide.

“Whatever, H, I just think it’s fucking weird that you want to stick your dick in someone while you’re in one, your place of employment, and two, somewhere that stores cremated bodies and other fucked up shit in a temperature-controlled room!” Louis huffs indignantly to make his point clear.

Harry just rolls his eyes. “I’m going to go grab a coffee in the union, do you want one?”

“Yeah, I suppose I’ll come with you,” he responds, pushing past Harry to leave the break room and head for the stairs. Harry is helpless to do anything but follow.

___

“Your dick’s going to freeze off, y’know,” Louis says, breaking the silence without even making eye contact.

Harry looks up to shoot a look of simultaneous confusion and amazement at Louis from across the room.

“You’re still thinking about it, Lou? It was weeks ago! Let me live!”

“Never. You did this to yourself, pal,” Louis smirks over his laptop.

They continue working quietly on their respective projects for a total of five minutes before Louis is bringing it up. _Again_.

“Like, how would you even get someone in the vault to fuck them? It’d have to be someone who works in the museum, or like—a researcher! Ew, you want to fuck David, ewwww,” Louis teases.

“First of all, it’s unrealistic even if I _could_ manage to sneak someone in, and secondly, what’s wrong with you? David could be my grandfather, for christ’s sake.”

“Try your great-grandfather,” Louis snorts. “You’ve got some weird kinks that are finally coming to light after all these years.”

“You know, I’m suddenly regretting ever trying to be your friend in elementary school,” Harry says thoughtfully.

“Whatever, you love me.”

“Yeah, you don’t even know the half of it,” Harry says under his breath.

“What was that, young Harold?”

“N-nothing, just can’t find the publication date anywhere in this darn book,” Harry quickly recovers, heart beating through his chest. He resumes cataloguing the cart of books next to the table like nothing happened.

Every time he looks up for the rest of his shift, Louis is looking at him strangely.

___

“What do you mean, you can’t find the Witkin archive, Lou? You’ve worked here longer than I have,” Harry huffs as he follows Louis up the steep staircase.

Louis doesn’t answer, but Harry’s fairly certain he’s not imagining the way Louis sways his hips just a little more than usual as he leads the way to the vault.

Harry watches as Louis seamlessly punches in his code to the first secured door, and then the second door, and finally they’re standing just inside the vault.

Harry makes to flip the light switch on, but Louis swats his hand away just before he gets the chance.

“Well this is why you can’t find the collection, Lou, if you’re looking in the dark,” Harry jokes, but his voice falls flat and gives him away. His heart is pounding away in his chest, audible in his ears, and his palms are starting to sweat. He’s always like this recently whenever he stands too close to Louis.

Louis doesn’t say anything, just grabs his hand and tugs him toward the back, past all the bookcases and shelves of boxes. Harry tries not to register the feeling of his skin crawling as they venture into the darkest part of the room that the windows don’t quite reach. He’s never particularly been one to enjoy working alone in the vault.

Louis leads him down the last aisle, past all the oldest books in the building. Suddenly, Louis’ pressed up against him and he’s being pushed into the empty expanse of wall opposite the bookcase. Louis’ hands are on his waist, holding him still as he blinks wide blue eyes up at Harry. Their size difference has always gotten to Harry in a way he’d be hard pressed to explain if Louis ever asked him about it.

“What are—” he’s cut off with a hard press of lips to his own, his mouth still open from the question he’d been about to ask. His hands instantly go to wrap around Louis’ neck. If he’s being honest, the perfect amount of pressure pushing him into the wall combined with Louis’ scent engulfing his senses is enough to have him half-hard already, pressing into Louis’ thigh. Their lips part with a quiet smack, and Harry can’t be half-assed to try to steady his breathing. He’s not sure what exactly is happening right now, if it’s all just a dream or a dream come true, but he’ll take what he can get. He’s been imagining what kissing Louis would be like since he was twelve years old.

“I heard you yesterday, you know,” Louis says quietly into the small space between their faces. He keeps gazing between Harry’s mouth and his eyes, his own eyes wide and dark.  

He must sense Harry’s confusion because then he’s continuing, “I think I have known the half of it for the last nine years.”

And that’s all it takes for Harry to lean down and press their lips together again. This time Louis’ tongue prods at the seam of his lips after just a few seconds, and Harry happily obliges. The smooth slide of their tongues together has Harry throbbing, his hands moving to cup Louis’ face and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth when Harry nips at his bottom lip.

Harry is suddenly aware of how badly he wants to suck Louis off when he feels him hardening against his leg. He detaches his mouth to kiss and suck a line of bruises down Louis’ neck, feeling the goosebumps rise on his arms.

“Really want to taste you,” Harry mumbles into his neck.

“God, H, fuck, just, do whatever you want,” Louis is half-moaning, half-begging, completely pliant in Harry’s arms.

Harry impresses even himself by expertly flipping them around, so that Louis’ back is against the wall. He quickly drops to his knees, unzipping and pulling Louis’ pants down as he goes. He’s already fully hard in his briefs, tip leaking through the fabric as Harry mouths over his dick.

He pulls Louis’ cock out of his underwear, rewarded with probably the prettiest sight he’s ever seen, and he works in a goddamn art museum. Louis’ dick is actually kind of perfect, a bit thick and nice length, flushed a desperate pink at the head. Harry takes him in his mouth with no warning, trying to swallow as much as he can fit in at once. The sounds he’s eliciting from Louis’ mouth are enough to have him moaning around his dick, the vibrations making Louis even louder.

Louis’ hands are in Harry’s hair, tugging roughly at the top of his head. “H, I’m going to come,” he moans out, pulling even harder at his curls. Harry just takes that as motivation to suck even harder when he reaches the head when he bobs up, his tongue running on the underside of his dick. He takes him down one more time, nuzzling his face at the skin of Louis’ pelvis while his cock hits the back of his throat, and that’s enough to have him swallowing until Louis is completely spent and slumped over.

“Fuck, jesus, fucking Christ,” Louis is muttering from above.

Harry feels like he’s literally going to explode if he doesn’t get some much-needed dick-contact very, _very_ soon. He unzips his jeans and pulls his dick out, ready to finish himself off when Louis hauls him up from under his armpits.

“I’m not having any of that, Harry,” Louis says fondly as he bats Harry’s hand away. He crushes their mouths together as he starts pumping Harry’s cock, using the precome as lube. Louis’ hand, the taste of his mouth, and the memory of swallowing down Louis’ cock is enough to have him shooting off into Louis’ hand in mere seconds. Louis continues pumping his hand, helping Harry through his orgasm until he’s relying on Louis for support. He’d be embarrassed, except he’s not.

And then Louis does the unspeakable, solidifying this day as the best of Harry’s short life for so many reasons. He raises his hand and licks his come. Harry can’t find the shame within himself to stop himself from moaning into Louis’ neck.

“Fuck, Harry, you were right,” Louis smirks.

“About what?”

“It _is_ hot to fuck in the archives vault. And—for the record, I think I’ve been a little bit in love with you since I was thirteen.”


End file.
